


Every broken piece of you

by stjarna



Series: Season 5 spec fics / coda / missing scenes [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Missing Scene, continuation of the Fitzsimmons scene at the end of 5x15, mention of Fitz&Daisy trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Continuation of the 5x15 FitzSimmons scene





	Every broken piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta

“It means you and I are invincible.”

He looked down at her, her hands placed on his knees, her look full of conviction, determination, love. She smiled, hopeful, reassuring, and he tried to drink it in, absorb it, believe it.

His heart longed for her love, her compassion, her trust and belief. And yet his mind hurt, doubted, rejected her forgiveness.

His eyes filled with tears. “I don’t de—”

Her hand jolted up, pressing two fingers against his lips. “Stop saying that,” she said sternly, yet with a softness to her tone. Her hand moved to the side, cupping his cheek, her thumb gently caressing the soft skin below his eye. “You deserve me.”

She looked straight at him, a smile playing on her lips. “You deserve me, Fitz,” she repeated, pressing her palm more firmly against his cheek. “And I deserve you. We love each other and we’ve been through so much. We didn't deserve all the pain and hardships we've been through, but we deserve our love. And our love is stronger than anything the universe can throw at us, not because Deke’s future foretold it but because what he told us is just one more proof of something we've done over and over again.” She shrugged, chuckling weakly. “What's one more trauma when we've survived so many already?”

Fitz scoffed, more tears filling his eyes.

“Maybe joking isn't exactly the right thing to do right now,” Jemma said, apologetically and yet with a sense of lightheartedness. “But what I’m trying to say is that we will get through this like we've gotten through other things: together. Through good times and bad. Through sickness and health.”

She exhaled a sigh of relief, a gentle smile tugging on her lips. “We may not have said those words during our vows, but they go without saying, because that's who we are, that's what our relationship has always been and will forever be.”

She got up, her fingers still touching his face, combing through his hair. She extended her hand, palm facing up, smiling encouragingly. “Stand up, please.”

Fitz furrowed his brow, searching her eyes in silence for a moment, before placing the two tools in his hands on the table and accepting her hand to get up.

She grabbed his wrists, gently guiding his hands to her hips, before sliding her own up his chest to come resting on his shoulders. “Tell me you deserve me.”

Fitz closed his eyes, turning his head to the side, as a sob escaped the tightness of his throat.

He felt her palms on his cheeks, guiding him back to face her, gentle and firm at the same time.

“Look at me, Fitz,” she said, softly.

It took effort to comply with her request, and yet he couldn't deny her.

“Tell me you deserve me,” she repeated, more quietly this time.

Tears streamed down his face, and once again the urge to shut his eyes became too strong to resist.

She led his head down, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

“Tell me,” she whispered against his lips.

A stuttering breath escaped him, his hands trembled and he dug his fingers more firmly into her hips to keep from shaking. He felt like his larynx was tied into a knot, like no words, no sound could possibly penetrate the tightness. He wet his lips, before pressing them into a thin line, closing his eyes even more tightly.

Jemma’s thumbs gently caressed his cheekbones, and Fitz felt her slow and steady breathing against his skin.

“I deserve you,” he suddenly heard himself say, his voice raw and trembling.

His ears picked up her quiet, relieved chuckle.

“Now open your eyes,” she asked of him, and once again Fitz couldn't deny her her wish.

He looked at her, her face blurry in front of his tear-rimmed eyes.

Her smile was bright and joyful, her hazel irises shining with love. “Now say it again.”

Fitz swallowed, blinking away the tears clinging to his lashes. “I deserve you,” he repeated, hesitation and fear still causing his words to come out breathlessly. “I deserve you.”

Her lips pulled into an even wider smile. “There you go.” She inhaled slowly, exhaling in apparent relief. “And we’ll keep practicing this until you believe it.”

“What about Daisy?” Fitz asked, unable to hide his nervousness. “I don’t want her to hate you because of me.”

She let out a sound of amusement. “Oh, Fitz. Daisy doesn’t hate me. I’m not taking your side, or her side. I’m standing by both of your sides, because you both need that and deserve that and we cannot get through this divided. And truth be told, Daisy doesn’t hate _you_ either, Fitz. She’s traumatized, and angry, and hurt, and she has every right to be—”

“I know. And I don’t want forgiveness, I don’t deser—”

“But she doesn’t hate you, Fitz,” Jemma interjected before Fitz could finish. “She could never hate you. I think she wishes she could, but her heart won't let her. And in part that’s what makes this even harder for her right now. So no, she won’t forgive you, not right now, but she won’t stop loving you either. And she won’t hate me for loving my husband, and trying to help him through trauma. I love her, too, and am trying to help her, too. And she knows that. I made sure she does. Daisy and I will be fine. And hopefully one day you and she will be better as well.” She laughed softly, barely above a whisper, shrugging slightly. “We have to save the world after all.”

Fitz chuckled weakly, words rushing through his mind, apologies, love confessions, painful memories, regrets, doubts, fears, admissions, and yet the only sound escaping his lips was a desperate gasp, a sob that tore through his soul and broke open his heart.

He wrapped his arms more tightly around Jemma’s waist, burying his face against her shoulder. Her palm came to rest against the back of his head, stroking his hair reassuringly, as he broke down and cried.

“Ssshh,” Jemma whispered into his ear. “Sssshhhh, my love.”

She held him in silence for awhile, her fingers steadily brushing against his hair, his scalp.

“I love you,” she broke the stillness of their embrace, his face still hidden in the safety of her shoulder. “I will always love you, Fitz. I love your good side, and I will love your dark side. I’m not afraid of it. Not now, not ever. I’ll love your dark side, because maybe the more I love it, the weaker it’ll become. I love every part of you, every broken piece.”

He kept crying, his tears soaking through her jumper as he pulled her closer against him, allowing himself to drown in her love. “I love you,” he sobbed. “I don’t—” He paused, his eyes shooting open. He leaned back, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

“I deserve you,” he said, noticing that while he still couldn’t quite accept these words as the truth, they rolled off his tongue more easily this time.

She looked back at him, her eyes tear-rimmed and yet shining with joy and pride. She nodded, not saying a word, before curling her fingers around the nape of Fitz’s neck, pulling his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Re "And she knows that. I made sure she does." I know we haven't seen a Jemma & Daisy scene in canon yet post 5x14. I hope we will, because we could really use a good Jemma&Daisy scene right about now. In any case, I'm convinced that even if they don't show it, it has happened behind the scenes. I haven't written a scene between them (yet), but would wholeheartedly recommend ["lies" by @agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190996) and ["Sisterly" by @MechBull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153406)


End file.
